This invention relates in general to rail cars and, in particular, to a new and useful emergency run guide for the axles of a bogie for rail cars, where the guidance of the axles is effected primarily by spring leaf guide rods which are secured at one end on the bogie frame and at the other end on the axle box, and where a secondary guide of the axle box housing is provided on the bogie frame for the emergency run of the axle in case of a rupture of the spring leaf guide rod, this secondary guide consisting of a bushing vertically secured on the bogie frame, with a bolt arranged at the top of the axle box housing, which is guided in this bushing.